


The Christmas One

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve isn't having a good Christmas, until he does.





	The Christmas One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [going rogue (onlyastoryteller)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyastoryteller/gifts).



It’s hard to explain to people that as big a deal as Christmas it now, it wasn’t that way when he was a kid. Yeah, they had a small anorexic tree, sometimes, and there was always a gift from his ma, but it was more about going to Mass that morning and spending time with his ma. But Stark has the whole compound decorated from floor to ceiling and the god damn music is about to drive Steve to drink two kegs of Thor’s Asgardian mead. For the last two weeks, people have come and gone bringing in more holiday shit and Tony has now hired someone to come in and cook and bake until there’s no place else to put anything. 

He walks into the common room the Monday a week before Christmas and the tree, which is 12 feet of elaborately decorated Christmas horror, to some woman blaring through the speakers, singing about only wanting the obligatory you for Christmas. Steve is in hell. This is what hell looks like and Tony is the king.

He goes to the coffee pot and pours a cup, then quickly retreats to his studio. Pepper had insisted on setting up a space for Steve to do his art after she found his portfolio open on the table of his apartment one afternoon. She’d been so impressed with his talent that by the following day he had his own studio space. No one, including Tony, was allowed in and Pepper had given JARVIS strict instructions on that. So, closing himself off from the madness that the holiday season has wrought is all Steve has left. “JARVIS, can you kill the music in here please?”

“Of course Captain Rogers.” The music died quickly and Steve breathes a sigh of relief. “May I inquire as to your aversion to Christmas, sir?”

Steve slowly removes the cover on his latest piece. He’s working in oils, which he never had the money for back then, so it’s a new medium and he’s really proud of what he’s doing. “Sure, as long as the conversation stays between us.”

“Contrary to what most think, I only share with Mr. Stark what he needs to know. And this is not a need to know.”

“You’re a good man JARVIS.” He takes a drink of his coffee and takes a minute to decide where to start. “Honestly JARVIS, I think it just reminds me how lonely I am. How alone.”

“But Captain, you have many people that care about you.”

“They care, but they don’t really know me. They know the shield, not the guy behind it.” Steve sits and starts mixing paint. “Christmas was about family for my ma and me. Just having a day to ourselves.” He huffs in frustration. “I almost died our last Christmas together. Got pneumonia and we didn’t have the money for the medicine, but my ma never gave up on me and I pulled through because of her. She’s what the holiday is all about. Not this insanity that Tony has going on.” He pauses. “It’s about home and I don’t think I have one of those anymore.”

“I understand, sir and since we are sharing only need to know information. Sir doesn’t do this to frustrate you Captain.”

“I know JARVIS. I didn’t mean that.” He’s looking at the ceiling like JARVIS will magically appear.

“I am aware, sir, but perhaps it would benefit you to know that Mr. Stark’s parents died at Christmas time. I believe he does this so that he is not so aware of how lonely he is as well.”

“I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” He takes another drink. “Maybe I can be a little less of an asshole about all of this and give Tony a little holiday spirit.”  
Steve paints for a few hours, but he’s not feeling it the way he should. “JARVIS, can you get a car ready for me. I’m going into the city.”

“Of course Captain. Do you require speed or space?”

“Space, I have some shopping to do.”

“Very good, sir.” 

 

Shopping goes well and being in the city adds to Steve’s resolve to get better at being around all things holiday. He returns to the compound with a mountain of wrapped gifts. Pulling in he sees the catering van and sighs. “Okay, I can do this.” 

He exits the car and opens the trunk to retrieve the bags. He didn’t realize how much he purchased until he tries to carry them all into the building. He doesn’t see the door open or the cart come rolling out until he’s already tripped over it and knocked over the man pushing it. He drops the bags and goes to help. 

The man looks up, catching the sun’s glare, grinning. “Sorry about that man, I wasn’t paying attention.” The words float out and Steve is not only stunned by the melodious Brooklyn drawl, but also frozen by the mesmerizing eyes of the man on the ground. He’s absolutely striking. Words like handsome don’t do this man justice. He’s fucking beautiful and Steve’s mouth dries up. The man grabs his hand and Steve pulls him up and into his chest; not on purpose, but not paying attention to the strength behind it. “You okay, pal?”

Steve does a confused puppy head tilt. “Uh…yeah, yeah, I’m good.” The man steps back and starts brushing himself off. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry about that. I was trying to balance too many bags.”

Steve is flustered beyond normal and the guy seems more concerned about him and less about the cart. “Hey man, it’s okay. I’m all good and luckily the cart was empty.”

Steve fumbles trying to get the cart upright while trying not to take his eyes off the beautiful man. “Here let me help.”

The beautiful man chuckles. “It’s okay, I’ve got it.” He looks at the bags and then back at Steve. “Well I’ll be a son of a bitch. You’re Steve Rogers.”

Two things happen with Steve at once. First, he hates that the guy knows who he is because everyone always thinks they know him because of his persona and second, the guy didn’t say Captain America. “Yeah, I am and you are?”

“Oh fuck…shit, I just said fuck in front of Steve Rogers.” He blushes furiously. “I’m James Barnes, the guy doing all the cooking for the Avengers.”

Steve laughs, honestly laughs. “People always seem to forget that I was in the army. And I said fuck too, so I think we’re okay.” James laughs. “And for the cooking, thanks in advance.”

“You bet. Now why don’t we put all those bags on the cart and get them inside.” He’s picking up a few, one small blue one from Tiffany’s. “Some lucky lady is getting a special gift this year.” He swings the small bag for effect.

“Oh uh, yeah, that’s for Pepper.” Steve is concentrating on picking up bags and says it off handed. “I never know what to get her, but that place seemed appropriate.” Steve places more bags on the cart.

“Wait, I thought she was married to Mr. Stark.” James is staring confused.

“Yeah…” Steve then gets the implication from the bag and what James is implying. “Oh no, no, no there is no special lady. Ladies are great and all, but not really my type.”

Steve freezes, closes his eyes tightly and swears under his breath. James reaches out and puts his hand on Steve’s arm. “Hey, it’s okay. First, they aren’t really my type either and second, I’m not going to share anything with social media or gossip rags. Not my story, not my business. But I gotta say, you just became ten times more human as opposed to the mountain of historical documents I’ve read about you.” He flushes embarrassed.

Steve stares at the ground and huffs. “Thanks James, I appreciate that. I don’t even know why it came out.”

 

That night Steve has been sketching out an idea for a new canvas, but stops when his stomach rumbles out a protest. Looking at the clock he realizes that he missed dinner. “How did it get to be 2?” He figures the kitchen will be empty at this hour and doesn’t bother changing out of his pajama pants and tee. Clad in his Harry Potter sleeping pants he heads to the kitchen. The light is on, but no one is there, so he starts digging through the icebox to find something to munch on. 

He doesn’t hear the pantry door open and jumps when a voice behind him says, “If you tell me what you’re looking for I can help you find it.”

“Holy shit.” He’s got his back to the fridge and bracing himself on the door. “James, what are you still doing here?”

James smirks. “Well, for the next few weeks, I live here and I’m up because this is the only time that none of you are in the kitchen.”

Steve flushes. “I’m in your way. I’ll just leave.” He closes the door and heads out of the kitchen. He doesn’t know why, but the idea that he’s in James’ way hurts.

“Hey Steve, wait.” Steve turns back. “Stay, I can make you something. You weren’t at dinner, you gotta be starving.”

Steve shuffles from foot to foot. “Yeah, but I don’t want to be in your way. I can wait for breakfast. I’m sorry by the way, you know, for getting into your stuff.” He turns again to leave.

“Seriously, I’d like you to stay.” James is blushing now and it doesn’t go unnoticed by Steve that he seems to be looking at his chest. “I was going to get a snack before I started the pastries for tomorrow.”

Steve swallows hard. “You…you sure?”

James pulls out the milk and pours two glasses. “Yeah, I’m sure. Pull up a stool and tell me your troubles.” He’s grinning at Steve now and it’s a god damn miracle lighting his eyes.

“That’s only bartenders, isn’t it?” But Steve sits and grabs the glass.

“I just served you a drink, which makes me a bartender. So pal, what’s got you up so late?” He starts pulling out the makings for a sandwich and Steve starts talking. They eat and talk. The talking goes on for a couple of hours while James is making scones. He gets Steve involved and by daybreak they are baking and laughing at each other’s lame jokes.

 

It’s the afternoon of the 18th of December and after sleeping for a couple of hours, Steve is painting furiously. Inspiration struck in the form of blue/grey eyes and soft pink lips. He’s been painting for hours and it’s starting to take shape. Steve can’t put his finger on it, but he feels like he should be weary of the way the painting is making him feel. Instead he keeps painting until there is a knock at the studio door. “JARVIS, who’s at the door?”

“It would be Mr. Barnes, sir.”

It makes Steve giddy knowing that James has come to find him. “Open the door JARVIS.”

“Yes sir.” The door slides open and James is standing there with a tray of food.

“You didn’t come to dinner tonight…again and I thought you might be hungry.” He steps into the space and looks at the canvases leaning against the walls. “You did all of these?”

Sitting the food on the table, James starts walking the room, looking, but not touching anything. “Yeah, I just started using oils and wanted to see what all I could do.”

James turns to look at Steve. “Why aren’t you doing this all the time? These are amazing.”

Steve quirks a smile and blushes. “Thanks.” James is looking behind him at the canvas he’s been working on all day. “Oh, I probably should have asked first, but I started painting and that’s what came out.”

James walks towards the canvas. “Is that really how you see me?”

Steve becomes self-conscious by the question. Does he hate it? Is it bad? “Uh yeah, I’m sorry.”

James turns to him, then back to the canvas. “What are you sorry for? It’s beautiful. You made me…”

He trails off not sure what he wants to say. Steve finishes for him. “Beautiful. I made you beautiful because you are, James.”

“Bucky.” He whispers it.

“Bucky?”

“Um yeah, it’s a nickname that no one has called me in a long time.”

Steve grins. “Bucky. Yeah, I like that. It suits you.”

Bucky drags his eyes away from the painting. “Now, eat. I didn’t fix that for it to go to waste.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky flushes a deep red and Steve starts eating.

 

Bucky spends most of the night, with Steve, watching him paint. Bucky sits working on a list of the things he still needs to do to prep for the two large meals he’s making. Christmas Day dinner is going to be an over the top, just what Tony wants, meal. “Why are you going to all this trouble? I mean Tony would be impressed with a pot pie because he’s never seen one.”

Bucky laughs. “Why does no one know what an evil little shit you are?”

Steve grins. “I can’t help what people think they know about me. They assume I’m wholesome. Not my fault.”

Bucky throws a balled up piece of paper at him. “Asshole.”

Steve laughs and stops painting. He walks over to Bucky and bends down. “No, still not right.”

Bucky holds his breath because Steve is so close. “What’s not right?” It’s only a whisper.

Steve seems to have just realized how close he is and backs off some. “The color. I can’t get your eye color right. Is that even natural? Are you a vampire, Bucky?”

He chuckles. “That’s what it is. I stay up all night talking to you because the daylight burns me.”

“Now who’s an asshole?” He goes back to the canvas. “You really like it?”

“Steve Rogers is painting me. I fucking love it.” He blushes and looks back down at the paper.

“Why don’t you ever call me Captain?” Steve is biting the end of the paint brush and looking critically at the canvas.

“Do you want me to call you Captain America?” Bucky is watching him.

“What? No, I just mean…” He’s flushed and embarrassed.

“I’m just kidding Steve. I don’t call you that because that’s not you. I mean, it is, but it’s not. Did that make any sense?”

Steve has stopped gnawing and is looking at him stunned. “Yeah, it did, but most people don’t realize that. Hell, Tony doesn’t realize that.”

“Well in his defense, he is a narcissistic douche bag.” They look at each other and burst out laughing.

The laughter dies down. “Are we still going to be friends when you leave here?”

“Hell yeah we are. I’m not letting you get away.” Bucky turns a deep shade of red, but doesn’t look up from the paper.

“Good.” And Steve goes back to painting. It takes several hours, but he finally gets the right shade of blue/grey.

A package is delivered to Steve early the next morning. JARVIS helped him find it in his things still at the tower and made sure it would make it before Christmas morning. During their conversations, Steve had found out that Bucky had studied history before going to culinary school. JARVIS has Dum-E open the outer box and leave the wrapped gift under the tree. If he had the ability to smile, JARVIS would be grinning. It would seem that Captain Rogers has made a friend.

 

December 25th finds Tony running around with a Santa hat and wearing a onesie. Steve is begrudgingly wearing reindeer antlers and Pepper is taking as many pictures as possible. Bucky is saved from all of this ‘merriment’ because he’s in the kitchen cooking everything that isn’t nailed down. He does stick his head in the common room at one point to ask if anyone wants scones with their coffee, only to run giggling from the room when Steve throws a pillow at him for laughing at the antlers. “You’re an asshole Barnes.”

His head comes back around the corner. “I do not believe that one of Santa’s reindeer should be using such language.” He pops back in the kitchen when another pillow flies his direction then comes out with a tray of scones. “Prancer, the maple oatmeal are for you.”

Tony, Pepper, Phil and Bruce have never seen Steve like this. He’s never smiled this much and they are careful to not rock the boat by asking about it, they just enjoy how free and easy their Captain is. “Fuck you Bucky.”

“Language Cap.” Tony is grinning around a lemon/blueberry scone. Pepper is giggling into her coffee cup.

“I better be getting something really good for Christmas for taking this abuse.” Steve can’t help the smile that creeps across his face as he watches Bucky go back into the kitchen.

“Speaking of…” Tony picks up the first gift and hands it to Steve. “Merry Christmas, Cap. That’s from me and Pepper.”

He looks almost stunned. “Tony you really didn’t have to.”

Tony kind of shrugs. “Technically, I didn’t. Pepper did, but I was all in once I saw it.”

Steve rips the paper and is confronted with a memory so strong he tears up. Bucky is standing in the door of the kitchen watching. “Tony…Pepper…how…where….”

Bucky slowly makes his way to the sofa and looks over Steve’s shoulder. It’s a gorgeous charcoal sketch of a woman that isn’t familiar to Bucky. It’s in a beautiful, intricate frame. “She’s beautiful, Steve. Who is it?”

Steve looks up at Bucky and reaches for the hand that is resting on the back of the couch near his shoulder. He holds Bucky close not realizing that he’s doing it. “It’s my ma, Buck. This is Sarah Rogers.” He pauses and Bucky squeezes his hand. “I did this sketch the spring before she died. I never knew what happened to it.”

Pepper is holding Tony’s hand and the whole room seems effected by Steve’s reaction. “It was in the vault at the Smithsonian. I’d seen it once, when the exhibit first opened, but then it went into storage.”

“How, Pepper? They won’t give anything back to me.” Bucky’s other hand has left the back of the sofa and is rubbing Steve’s shoulder.

“My little cupcake threatened to pull all funding from Stark Industries if they didn’t return it to you.” Tony leans over and kisses Pepper’s cheek. “I’ve never been prouder of her.”

“Cupcake? Really Tony?” Pepper’s smirking.

“No? Not a cupcake? Okay, so no more cupcake.” Pepper arches an eyebrow at Tony, but leans in an kisses him all the same.

Bucky returns to the kitchen while the others are opening gifts. “Hey Barnes, you need to get in here. There’s something for you.”

He comes into the room, brow furrowed, drying his hands. “That’s not possible. I’m the hired help.”

“Someone doesn’t seem to think so.” Pepper smiles while sipping coffee.

“It says, To Bucky, From Steve.” Tony reads. “Hummmm…well…interesting.”

Bucky sits next to Steve. “Stevie, what’s this about?”

“We’re friends, Buck. You give friends gifts at Christmas.” He seems embarrassed and won’t look directly at Bucky. “And Stevie? Really?”

“Oh no, we are keeping that nickname.” Tony’s positively glowing.

“Shut up, Stark.” Bucky doesn’t stop staring at the gift.

“I’m paying you, you know?” Pepper smacks Tony in the chest.

Bucky carefully tears away the paper and opens the box. Sucking in a breath he looks at Steve. “Where did you find this? This is too much. You can’t mean to give me this. What were you thinking?”

Steve’s hand on his arm stops his rambling. “I did mean to, I wanted to, and you have to take it, it’s a Christmas gift.”

“Well someone tell me what IT is?” Tony’s sitting up on his knees trying to see.

Bucky carefully takes it out of the box, holding it carefully by the edges of the frame. Phil practically drools when he sees it. “It’s a photo of the Howling Commandos.” He looks at Steve. “When I told you I studied history…Steve…you didn’t have to do this.”

“I know that, Buck. I wanted to give you something that would mean something to you.”

“I’ve never seen this one. The Commandos were one of the first multicultural units.” He runs a finger over the glass with such reverence. “Thank you Steve. But I feel bad. I didn’t get you anything.”

Steve reaches up in reflex and brushes hair away from Bucky’s forehead. “I didn’t expect you to. I didn’t do it to get something out of it.” Bucky beams at him.

Steve retreats into his studio while Bucky is cooking. It was a small gathering this morning, but dinner is being attended by every Avenger. Steve offers to help in the kitchen, but Bucky tells him no. The sad look on Steve’s face has Bucky clarifying that he needs to be in the zone and Steve is a distraction. Steve leaves not knowing exactly what that means, but the others smirk, confusing Steve even more. 

 

They sit in a smaller living area away from the kitchen, having more coffee. “So, is anyone going to say it?” Bruce has been quiet most of the morning just enjoying his found family.

“I think Cap is gay.” Tony sits his coffee down. “That a problem for anyone?” He knows how Phil idolizes Steve and wonders if that will change now.

“Why would that be a problem? After everything he’s been through, don’t you think he deserves to be happy?” Phil looks so earnest and Tony grins.

“Good man, Coulson.”

Bruce gets up and goes to the window. “I don’t know if the whole team will be that understanding, but I say we do what we have to, in order to make this happen.” Tony raises his eyebrows. Bruce turns and looks at him seriously. “You have any mistletoe, Tony?”

Tony starts grinning. “Where did you want to put it?”

Bruce grins back. “Everywhere.” The four start laughing. “JARVIS, do we have any mistletoe?”

“We do indeed, Dr. Banner.”

 

By the time the rest of the teams starts showing up, there is literally mistletoe all over the compound.

Clint hadn’t been sure about bringing his family to an Avengers function, but Nat had convinced him that it would be fun. Sam had spent Christmas Eve with his mother and aunts, but had driven in to be with the team, mainly Steve. Thor had gone to the Barton farm to spend a little time away and to help Clint with a new wall in the barn.

Tony wants to meet them before they get into the building. Waiting with Sam, he watches the Quinjet land bringing the Barton’s, Thor and Nat. There are greetings and a few hugs. “We need to talk for a minute. It’s about Cap.”

There are too many questions at once for Tony to answer. “Hang on, he’s fine.”

“What exactly does that mean?” If Cap’s in trouble, Clint’s glad he came for the holidays.

“He’s met someone.” They all perk up. “I hired a caterer to stay a week or so and make food and stuff and Cap really likes this guy.” They all do a double take. “Steve is falling for this guy, fast and hard and I want him to have this.” He says his peace and starts to turn, but stops again. Turning to the group he gives them a hard look. “I’m not sure he realizes what he’s feeling yet. He needs to figure it out on his own. And if you could play along with the fuck ton of mistletoe hanging around that’d be great.” He leaves them standing in the cold and enters the building.

“Well, I guess if the Grinch can grow a heart, so can Stark.” Sam enters after him and can’t wait to meet this guy.

 

The place smells like every good memory the team has ever had. Bucky finally caved and let Steve in the kitchen to fill wine glasses and play waiter. “Buck, do we have any beer?”

“Who is the heathen that wants beer instead of this ridiculously expensive stuff of Starks?”

“Well…uh…” Steve’s kicking his toe against the floorboard. 

“Oh god, no Stevie, not you.” Steve hasn’t looked up and seen the shit eating grin on Bucky’s face.

“I’m sorry, Bucky. I know I’m a disappointment to you.” Bucky is well aware that Steve is shitting with him, so he plays along.

“I don’t know if we can be friends Steven. I may have to sell the gift you gave me. I don’t think I can have it around if you can’t drink decent wine.” They look up at each other and start laughing. “Of course I have beer you asshole. What kind of douche do you think I am?”

Steve steps closer. “I don’t think you could be a douche if you tried Buck. You don’t have it in you.”

Bucky hands him a beer. “If you keep sweet talkin me Rogers, I may have to pull you under some mistletoe and get jolly with ya.”

Steve steps even closer. “That a promise, Buck?”

Buck steps into his personal space. “You want it to be?”

Steve is about to lean in when Sam comes into the kitchen and the two men jump apart. “Oh, uh, hey. I was just looking for more of those little pinwheel things.” 

 

Steve leaves the kitchen too quickly and Sam knows for sure he just cockblocked his buddy. He really, truly hates himself right now. It seems to be a running theme for the rest of the day. Every time Steve and Bucky seem to have a moment to themselves, someone interrupts and the spell breaks.

Finally, it’s Pepper that fixes the problem. After watching every one of these failed attempts, she’s had enough and when Pepper wants something, Pepper gets it. She makes her way around the room and talks to each group. For anyone looking on, it just seems to be Pepper being the good hostess, but each group looks a little shell shocked when she leaves for the next. 

Once that is done, she goes to Steve. “Steve, why don’t you get Bucky, so we can have a toast.”

 

“Oh uh, yeah, okay.” He heads into the kitchen. Bucky is leaning on the counter when Steve goes in. He seems stressed and ready to snap. “Buck, you okay.” Steve steps over to him and puts his hand on Bucky’s back. “What’s wrong?”

Steve watches as his eyes close, he’s still leaning on the counter with balled fists. “I’ve been trying to do something all day and it keeps getting interrupted.”

“What is it? Can I help?” He rubs circles on Bucky’s back, hoping to relax him.

Bucky chuckles, but it doesn’t sound happy. “Steve, am I reading this wrong?” He looks up and meets Steve’s kind, blue eyes. He looks almost pleading.

“No Buck, you aren’t reading this wrong.” He prays his words sound as hopeful as he’s feeling.

“Just stand there.” Bucky turns, his hands come up to cup Steve’s face. He leans in and doesn’t appear to care if the entire team walks through the door. And Steve’s not stopping him this time. At first it’s just a brush of lips. Then it’s pressing in more firmly. Then it’s sparks and fire and explosions. Steve feels Bucky’s hands slip around his head pulling him in for more contact. Bucky reluctantly pulls away resting forehead to forehead. “I’m fallin fast and hard here Stevie.”

Steve’s hands graze down Bucky’s back, resting on his well proportioned ass, pulling Bucky to him harder. “Me too, Buck, me too. Seven fucking days and I don’t want you to ever leave.” He’s breathing hard. “Want you to stay with me. Haven’t ever felt like this before.”

Bucky’s thumbs are stroking up Steve’s cheeks. “How’s it only been seven days? It seems like a lifetime. Like I’ve always known you.” 

 

The meal is exquisite, festive with a nice homey feel. Steve insists that Bucky join them at the table, which just makes everyone else smile. Steve sees their looks of joy at his new attitude. Bucky looks at him like he’s a cross between a golden haired Adonis and the biggest dork on the planet. Steve looks at Bucky like he hung the god damn moon and stars. It’s getting near to 9 when JARVIS interrupts the dessert.

“Sir, there is a communication coming in from Washington.”

Steve looks to Tony. He feels the mood at the table change. He senses the change in himself from Steve to Cap in seconds. “On screen, JARVIS.”

The screen in filled with smoke and explosions. “What are we looking at JARVIS?” The AI goes into detail for the next few minutes. Tony looks at the table, Steve nods. “Sorry to cut this short, but wheels up in 20. Suit up everyone; we’re going to save the world again.”

Steve sits down facing Bucky. He cups his cheek and is suddenly Steve again. “Please be here when I get back. Please don’t leave.” Bucky nods. “I’m sorry about this.”

“What are you sorry about? Just go save some people and come back to me safe.” Bucky turns his head and kisses Steve’s palm.

“I promise. I’ll always come back to you.” Steve gets up and heads out with Sam.

“Steve…” Steve turns, goes back and kisses Bucky again.

 

On the jet the team are all holding StarkPads reading through the attack and schematics of the base. Clint is sorting his arrows. “So, are we just going to pretend we weren’t just witness to…”

Nat elbows him in the gut. “Not now Barton.”

“Come on Nat, Cap’s got a boyfriend.” Steve grins at him. “I mean look at him. He’s glowing.”

Sam starts to chuckle. “I gotta admit that was a great night and damn can your boy cook.”

Steve tries not to react and read what’s being fed to the pad by JARVIS, but he can’t help himself. “Yes, he can.”

Tony turns in the pilot seat. “So Cap, how long you going to wait before you ask him to move in?”

Steve grins even wider. “How long you think this mission will take?”

Everyone in the jet laughs and then gets back to business.

 

The mission takes 4 days and when the jet lands at the compound, Steve bolts from the ramp when he sees Bucky waiting with Pepper, Laura and the kids. Bucky throws himself into Steve’s arms and Steve pulls him close, nuzzling his hair. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Thought I was going to go crazy wondering if you were okay.” Bucky leans in and kisses him. All the worry and stress pouring into it. Pepper hugs Tony and they head inside. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up.” Steve looks at Bucky. “You want to help?”

Bucky blushes and takes Steve’s hand. “I think I could be convinced.” They head to Steve’s floor and the rest of the team watches. 

“Uh…did Cap just…you know?” Clint is gaping after their fearless leader.

“Just proposition James in front of us. Yeah, he did.” Pepper is chuckling. “I guess they aren’t going to join us for dinner.”

 

When the elevator drops them on Steve’s floor he crowds Bucky into the wall and buries his hands in his hair. Kissing along his throat and up to his ear, then finding his lips he assaults them with 4 days of pent up emotions. Bucky melts into the kiss and gives as well as he’s given. Pulling back Steve sighs. “I should shower.”

Bucky nods. “You go do that and I’ll fix you something to eat.” Steve pouts. “I know you want ‘help’ but I also know you probably haven’t been eating. So, you shower.” 

Steve pecks him on the lips one more time and turns towards his bedroom, pulling his uniform off as he goes. Bucky is treated to Steve in nothing, but boxers before he disappears into the bedroom. “He’s going to be the death of me.”

They sit on the couch as Steve eats, dressed in athletic shorts. Bucky is trying very hard not to touch, but it’s getting more and more difficult. “You okay, Buck?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you need to hurry up and eat.” Steve laughs. 

“And why is that?” He’s smirking at Bucky now and that’s about all the grey eyed man can handle. He takes the plate, sitting it on the coffee table and straddles Steve’s lap. 

“You are a menace, Steven.” But he wraps his arms around Steve and holds tight. “I was really worried about you.”

Steve’s arms encircle Bucky, pulling him as close as possible. “I told you I’d come back to you.” Steve realizes that Bucky shoulders are shaking. “Bucky, hey Buck, it’s okay.”

Bucky pulls back and Steve sees the tears. “I’m fine.” He roughly tries to wipe the tears away. “It’s just not something I’ve had to deal with before.”

A pained looks crosses Steve’s face and his shoulders slump. “Is this too much? Do you want to…you know…not be together because of what I do?”

Bucky looks shocked. “NO! That’s not what I meant. It’s just new and you left and I didn’t know if you were okay and it was terrifying and I didn’t know how it was going to feel…the not knowing…”

He’s set to keep babbling when Steve kisses him again. “This is new, but I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” He grins. “And that’s saying something, cause I’m old.” Bucky chuckles and looks better than a few minutes prior. “There is something we need to talk about though and it could be kind of embarrassing for me.”

Bucky cocks his head to the side. “You’re not a robot or anything weird are you?”

“Smartass, no, but…” He trails off blushing and looking away.

“But?” Whatever it is, Bucky can tell Steve feels overwhelmed. “Steve, whatever it is, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

Steve reaches up and stroke Bucky’s face like he’s precious and breakable. “I’ve never actually done any of this before.”

“You mean a relationship?” Steve blushes again and cast his eyes down again. It clicks with Bucky. “Oh…OH…you mean…this.” He rotates his hips forward, rubbing suggestively against Steve. The super-soldier nods. “So, never been with a man before, huh?” Steve sighs and still won’t look at Bucky. “Holy shit, you’re a virgin aren’t you, Stevie?” Steve quickly nods and tries to dislodge Bucky so he can escape. Bucky holds firm. “Oh no you don’t, that’s the most incredible thing I’ve ever heard. Why did you never do anything with anyone, Steve?”

That’s when Steve looks into Bucky’s eyes. “Because I didn’t want it to mean nothing. I wanted to wait until I found the one.”

Bucky leans in and kisses him gently. Then he kisses across Steve’s jaw and to his ear. Whispering, “And is that what I am?” Then he lays a trail of kisses down Steve’s neck, nipping as he goes.

Steve’s voice is shaky. “You’re it for me Buck, if you’ll have me.”

Bucky moans. “Jesus Steve, yeah, I’ll have you and everything that goes with that.”

Steve scoots to the edge of the sofa and Bucky gets up from his lap. “Take me to bed Bucky and fuck me into the mattress.”

Bucky halts their walk to the bedroom. “Wait…uh…you want me to…wait, wait, wait…you want me to top?”

Steve turns and looks at him. “Well yeah, you don’t want to?”

Bucky bends over, hands on his knees and tries not to hyperventilate. “Fucking hell, you want me to top. You are most definitely going to be the death of me.”

Steve pulls him in, nuzzling against his ear. “But not before you get your cock in me right?”

Bucky grabs him and drags him toward the bedroom. “Fuck…Jesus…get your shorts off Rogers, I’m not going to last if you keep talking like that.” Steve slips the shorts off and he’s not wearing boxers underneath. He crawls onto the bed on all fours and just waits. Bucky’s never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He climbs onto the bed running his hand from Steve’s ass to his neck. He kisses Steve’s shoulder. “What is about to happen isn’t fucking. I hope you know that.”

Steve looks over his shoulder. “I know.”

 

Steve walks into the kitchen the following morning in pajama pants and a tank, covered in bruises and bites on every available surface. Natasha whistles and nudges Bruce. His eyes go comically wide and he in turn nudges Clint. Clint spits his coffee across the table and Sam jumps up to get out of the way, running into Steve. Sam turns to apologize and sees what the others did. “Holy fucking hell Steve, what did you let Barnes do to you?”

Steve blushes and looks at them innocently. “Uh…” Before he can finish his fumbling reply, Bucky walks in and looks ten times worse. Bucky comes over to Steve and wraps his arms around his waist and Steve pulls him close and kisses his forehead.

“Jesus, you two are disgusting.” Tony walks in to get more coffee and catches their affection, but then sees the marks. “Were you two fucking or trying to eat each other?” He smirks.

Bucky grins at Steve then replies to Tony. “Don’t worry, Boss, we were doing both.” Steve snickers and the rest of the room freezes, then bursts out laughing.

“Barnes, I hired you to cook food not to defile Captain America.” Tony seems to be thoroughly enjoying everything about this new situation. 

“I didn’t defile Captain America, but I did one hell of a job on Steve.” He leans in and kisses Steve’s cheek.

Sam claps him on the shoulder and squeezes. “You are a good man James Barnes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this one for awhile and with the encouragement of going rogue (onlyastoryteller), I'm posting for the first time. Thanks buddy.
> 
> There are POV shifts because I just couldn't write it without them.


End file.
